Pick Up
by Auna
Summary: A bar scene... short


Title:  Pick Up

Author: Auna

Rating: G

Setting: Post BT

Disclaimer: Farscape isn't mine and I will not make a cent off this I promise.

Beta: ScaperRed looked at and told me to post

Author's note:  So I've been knee deep in the original story I've been working on and having a blast.  But tonight ScaperRed and I were talking and our discussion reminded me of an old scene I always wanted to write but could never make work.  Thanks to our discussion, I figured out why, and this was hammered out.  NO, it is NOT part of the Futurefic Series, although it does take place in the unnamed future.  Hope you like it.

*************************************************************

Tr'l had never seen a species of their kind before.  They were exotic and beautiful.  Especially the female.  They were a pale peach color that was only accentuated by the black they wore.  The female had long black hair while the male had shorn, brown hair.  They were bipedal and their small feet were protected by thick black boots.

The woman though, she was a work of art.  Her stomach was extended and her eyes were rimmed in gorgeous dark circles.  When he saw that her mouth was pulled into an alluring frown, he knew his heart was lost.  He slicked back his grey hair and sat down on a stool that kept the entire bar in view.

His chance would come.

He extended his tongue into the tumbler the waiter had presented him and, slurping the water, let the liquid wash through his blue scales.  They were glossy tonight and he'd spent an arn polishing them.  His deep yellow eyes glistened as he watched the male help her sit at a small table near the corner and head to the bar.

Now was his opportunity.

He had no doubt she'd prefer him.  Didn't all the women?  Several wagged their tongue at him in invitation as he threaded his way through the crowd, but he only had eyes for the foreign beauty.

At last he reached her table.  She looked at him with mild curiosity, but did not greet him. Hmmm, that was odd.  "Hello," he said with a slight frown to match hers.

"Hello," she said in a low voice.  Her pale peach face seemed to lose even more color before turning a slightly translucent green.  Ahhh, she _was_ interested.  Te'l was better looking than the man she'd arrived with, and she must be realizing the potential.

Her small hand reached for her stomach and absently rubbed small circles in to the girth.  She knew how to be subtly erotic, didn't she?  This was easier than he thought.

"May I have a seat?"

"No."

No?  What did that mean?  No one had ever said that to him before.  She couldn't have meant it.  "Thank you," he said, calling her bluff.

Her lips pressed together and she laid her forehead gently on the table as she caressed the weapon on her hip.  "That seat is taken," she reiterated roughly.

"Yes, by me."

"No, by my mate.  Now get lost."

"I can offer you so much more than he can."

She raised her head glared at him.  Wow, she had it all.  A slight sheen of perspiration dotted her forehead and her shoulders slumped slightly.  He was winning her over.

"I have quarters nearby here," he started, only to be tapped on the shoulder.  He turned his head to see the male version of this alien.

"You are one lucky bastard that my wife is dog sick," he said calmly.  "If she was feeling any better, she'd have shot you for taking my seat.  She's been a bit hormonal lately."

"I am NOT hormonal!" she grumbled, caressing her sidearm.

"See?" the male said, raising one eyebrow.

"I think she prefers me," Tr'l said.

To his utter shock the man turned to the female.  "Baby, do you want to go home with him?"

"No."

"There's your answer pal.  For better or worse, she prefers me.  Go hit on someone else."

He'd just been insulted.  This would never do.

The man reached for the woman, apparently to assist her to standing.  "They didn't have any of the elixir, babe, I'm sorry.  Let's try next door."

She nodded and they began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tr'l asked indignantly.  This male issued a challenge and now he was walking away?  No!

"Next door.  We were told there's an elixir you guys sell that will help her."

"You have a challenge with me.  Now."

"I don't have time for this," the male grumbled.

Tr'l, with the stealth and speed that made him a legend, pulled his dagger from his waist and raised his hand above his head, ready to hurl it across the room at the insufferable interloper.  Two short bursts echoed throughout the bar and searing pain exploded through his hand and arm.

His eyes fastened on the two beside the door.  The woman was standing in the protective embrace of her male, holding a pistol in his direction.

"I did warn you," the male reminded before turning the woman and guiding her out the door.

Tr'l didn't know if he'd ever be able to throw another knife again.  That man would pay, someday.  He didn't know how, but he would catch up to him and show him what a real man was like.


End file.
